


清白之年

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 人这一世不管什么事儿，终有一天都会暴露在光里，无穷无尽的光，滔滔不绝的光。





	清白之年

王九龙一个星期以前感觉到有点儿不对，至于什么不对又说不太明白。

认识张九龄这么长时间以来，他都没有刻意地和自己讨论过对家的信息，最近却认真地叮嘱自己好好儿在家待着，要注意安全，可注意什么安全呢，他又不用出去冲锋陷阵，难不成现在黑道可以突破建筑工学，杀到别人家里来吗。

他总说自己是被张九龄捡回家的，在一次大获全胜的任务之后，张九龄上车前看见了被误伤的自己，一双大眼睛清白透彻，惊恐地说不要伤害他好不好，就这句话或者是这个人本身，张九龄亘古冰冻的心突然被揉了一把，把王九龙带回了家，好吃好喝的养着。

小孩玲珑剔透得招人，有天晚上张九龄搂着他，和他说自己从没见过这么好看的人，说会好好保护他。

不过说话办事儿张九龄都是细致的人，不然也无法这么久都身居高位，他好好儿查过王九龙的背景，确实如他所说的无家可归流离失所，虽然张九龄觉得这么好看的人不该沦落至此，可情感当前，想到的第一位就是不想再让他受到一点儿伤害。

可能是被张九龄养的不甚清醒，也可能是本身就没有细想，递出去张九龄的交易时间之后小孩就一直觉得心跳的厉害，等到晚上张九龄也没回来，王九龙心慌的厉害，抖着手给多年没联系过的一个号码拨了过去，半天都没人接，他穿了衣服就往外跑。

之前的地址一直都没忘，这些年张九龄对自己千好万好，本来那个地址已经淡出了记忆，可凉风扑面的一瞬间还是记起来了。

那人给自己钱救急，尽管最后还是天不遂人愿，但自己当时是保证了愿意为他做事儿，寒风呼啸，王九龙冷的头疼，不愿思考。

匆忙地走了没多一会儿，刚离了熟悉的环境还没到主路上，一辆黑色的车就安安静静地停在路边儿，下来两个人，王九龙呼吸急促起来，止住脚步定定地看着一个人走到自己身边儿，另外一个拉开了后座的车门。

这一路上都在怕，王九龙不知道事情具体发展到了何种境地，也不知道等待自己的是什么。

车开了快两个小时，天色都暗下来，王九龙想这几个人也是对自己不设防，这种时候难道不是应该蒙了眼睛怕以后暴露了住址，之后才意识到这几个人，根本没想过自己还能再走出来。

车拐进郊区的一个不起眼的大院里，规规矩矩的建筑，围着厚重的墙，开车的人都没有回头，和他一起坐在后排的男人探过身帮他把车门打开，示意他自己下去。

王九龙走到门口儿看见外面站着的几个人眼熟，是跟着张九龄的，突然感觉天地有些眩晕，说不清自己是高兴还是不高兴，好像有非常高险远的路需要自己去走。

“楠楠，看见是我意外吗？”张九龄看他进来，笑着冲他招了招手。

“哥哥……”小孩有些哽咽，他闹不清自己在想什么，但可以肯定的是他终于放心，自己没有做错事儿，没有害了张九龄。

“我跟你说了好好儿在家待着，为什么不听话啊。”张九龄站起来，也不看他，手还摆弄着桌子上的杯子，细细的紫砂做底，端的是祥云走龙的纹。

王九龙看这架势知道他是清楚的，一瞬间如噎在喉，说不出话来，睁大了眼睛瞧他的表情。

张九龄晾了他没几分钟，想起来什么似的，走到小孩面前看了看他，像是欣慰他还好好儿的，一巴掌搧在他左脸上，小孩抵不住力往后退了一步，听见张九龄毫无波澜地说：“站回来。”

王九龙眼泪都憋在眼眶里，手指紧紧攥着衣袖，强忍着内心的怯意刚往前蹭了半步，张九龄又一下，王九龙被这力道儿震的歪跪在地上，左边儿脸瞬间肿起来，手不敢去摸，跪着往前蹭了两步，拽着张九龄裤子，垂着头细不可闻地认错。

“现在认错太早了。”张九龄深深呼吸，沉住气眼神又阴戾起来，不再看他，吩咐随从搬来长凳，冰冷地吩咐：“打吧。”

随从皱着眉头都不敢抬，把颤抖的小人儿架到长凳上，举起竹条狠狠落在臀上。

“啊……”王九龙金尊玉贵的被养在身边儿，什么苦都没吃过，闹得最过分的时候也不过就是被张九龄按在床上打几巴掌，高高举起轻轻放下，现下被旁人扯到凳上这般没脸的打，身后油泼似的刺痛，多一下都受不住，忍不住呼痛出声儿，红着眼睛死死盯着张九龄。

这些年被惯纵的没大没小，差点儿忘了这个人是杀了人之后把自己捡回家。

竹条又韧又硬，毫无情面地砸在身上，没几下就肿成一片，疼痛难忍又知道不能出声儿，这一记刚离开身体就害怕要挨下一记，疼出了眼泪，抱紧了长凳死死咬住嘴唇忍着。

张九龄走回上座坐下，端起茶杯喝了一口，冷眼看着随从在自己眼皮子底下一下不敢放水，小孩裤子褶皱被肿起的臀肉慢慢撑起来，眼神也从刚开始的倔强变了神色，满脸是泪，手紧紧抠着长凳的边沿，呻吟憋不住从齿缝里溢出来，越来越趴不住，不自觉地想躲开身后烫人的痛。

竹条就跟长了眼睛似的，不管小人儿怎么躲都能准确的砸在臀肉上，王九龙按捺不住，快要嚎叫起来，脱了力气，歪着身子摔在地上，又挣扎着跪起来，一句话说的断断续续，可怜地求张九龄能饶过自己。

张九龄看手下的人要再把他按趴回去，阴沉着脸说：“等会儿。”

随从应声停下来，外面的几个亲信听见了也缓了缓心情，王九龙这些年亲切可爱，偶尔见了就是一副人畜无害的样子，给刀尖儿舔血的生活平添了多少温情，现下听闻屋里的动静就打心眼儿里不忍。

王九龙抽噎着停不下来，感觉动一下都疼，听见张九龄叫停大大松了口气，哑着嗓子，鼻音浓重地叫了声儿哥。

“绑起来，堵了嘴再打。”张九龄没抬头，缓缓把茶杯放下，盖子扣住的声音脆响。

手下的人利索找来手巾，按着脑袋把嘴堵上，又把人按在凳子上绑了个实在，小孩不愿别人动自己，可张九龄一句话不多说，挥了挥手，狠厉的东西继续往王九龙肿胀的臀上招呼，痛感从身后炸开直冲到耳旁，小孩控制不住涕泪横流，呜呜的哭，眼眶通红。

没头没脸的挨下来王九龙终于懂得什么是全然的悔意，自己跑不掉根本不是张九龄多么的手眼通天，而是那边儿也没想再来接自己，整家都败了谁还会管自己一个递信的死活，想到今天可能会被打死在这里，再回忆起过去的日日夜夜张九龄对自己多掏心掏肺的宠着，小孩悲切地痛哭，发不出声儿只嗓子里渗出惨淡的哀泣，呼吸不畅整个人都昏昏沉沉。

张九龄面色如常地盯着旁边儿墙架子上的五彩小盖盅，敞口浅壁，去年带着小孩出去玩，他说好看自己就买了，之后有朋友看见了夸他识货，说是成窑的。

屋里只有啪啪着肉的声音和小孩含糊不清的哭，听着堵心，走过去止了这要命的责打，蹲下身把他口中的东西拽出来，摩挲他脸上的印子，一片绯红颇为明显。

小孩挨打的时候死死抱着长凳不敢挡，手臂都快要僵住，见男人蹲到自己面前，也顾不得尊严体面，哭着拽他的袖子，哀泣着求：“哥哥，我，我错了……别打我了……”

受了这么一遭，什么傲气都被磨得干净，说完话就闭了眼睛不敢看他，眼泪扑簌簌落在张九龄手上，男人无动于衷，轻轻拍了拍他脸：“睁眼。”

王九龙眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛沾着点点水汽，他的手之前带来的从来都是温柔，现在只碰自己就忍不住战栗，恨不得昏死过去。

“我把你带回来，自问没有亏待过你，想不到真心换不来真心，最后竟然是你背叛我。” 张九龄静静地看着他，掰开他的手，握在手里。

“我受不住了呜呜……我求您……”王九龙被这话吓出了一身冷汗，哀泣着求他不要对自己这么残忍。

“别求我，慢慢儿熬吧。”

张九龄冷淡的站起身，居高临下的看了他一眼，对旁边儿两个人说：“都出去，门口的人也都别守着了，今天的事儿谁透露出去，死都不痛快。”

门关上的声音吓得小孩死死闭着眼睛，抠着长凳不敢动弹，张九龄俯身把人从上面儿掺起来，小孩站不住，歪歪扭扭地跪在他脚边儿，膝盖硬生生磕到地上，不敢言语。

张九龄拎着领子把人拽到沙发边儿上，三两下扒了裤子，布料生硬地蹭着伤处，屁股生生肿大了一圈儿，反复笞打的地方还泛着青色的棱子，王九龙疼狠了不敢看人，感觉到眼底氤氲蒙住了视线，就端起袖子在脸上胡乱抹一把。

张九龄看着他哭得脏兮兮的小脸，想帮忙擦一把眼泪。

手刚举起来小孩就瑟缩地往后躲，干脆做罢，把人扯过来，大手覆在他屁股上，饱受捶楚的软肉在手心里一跳一跳，王九龙怕极，颤巍巍地捂着脸哽咽。

“你说，我现在让你去把那个板子拿过来，是不是算在为难你了。”张九龄淡淡地开口，王九龙茫然的顺着他目光看过去，屋子正对着门的桌面儿上放着一把做工考究的木板，不大，没任何善意，王九龙心智脆弱，眼泪一颗颗落下来，摇头恳求地望着他。

张九龄眼底清浅地浮出一丝可以叫做心软的东西，揉了揉小孩折腾到汗湿的头发，笑了笑：“我还挺想原谅你的，太可笑了。”

“呜，我，我错了……哥哥，你原谅我……”一句话说的囫囵不清，这种时候王九龙的眼神依旧是清清白白，不染尘世，张九龄不置可否地点了点头：“行，想还债还不容易吗。”

张九龄把人揽过来，小孩贴近熟悉的怀抱又难过起来，万分后悔自己一步错步步错。

“人都已经处理干净了。”张九龄揉捏着他烫手的臀肉，漫不经心地说。

王九龙不敢说话，心突突地跳，手心快要被自己掐破。

“可我想起来你做的事儿，还是生气。”摸到臀肉中间娇嫩的缝隙里，隐秘的入口在自己手指下羞怯的轻轻翕动，“别紧张。”张九龄笑了笑，把他搂得更紧，轻轻揉了揉后穴边缘细小的褶皱，往更深处探进去。  
小孩感觉到身后传来的不适，禁不住往张九龄怀里拱了拱身子。

“别动。”张九龄皱了皱眉，让他忍着。

“呜……”王九龙可怜巴巴地不敢叫唤，身后的伤还坠得难受，这时候干什么都受不了，头埋在张九龄胸前呜呜咽咽，“疼……”

张九龄像见了什么有趣的事儿似的看他，手里没停下，在他穴儿的内壁里绕着圈缓缓抽动，找准了那点反复磨蹭，王九龙整个人都想往上窜，手环上男人的脖子，感觉身下淌着透明的液体，湿润的不成样子，张九龄的手指还插在自己小穴里，肠壁控制不住地紧紧绞着收缩，浑身滚烫，臊得又要哭出声儿。

“楠楠什么时候能学会不着急啊。”手指从他身体里退出来，张九龄又握着他身前半勃起的性器，勾了勾嘴角：“趴这儿。”

王九龙惊慌失措地由着张九龄把自己按在沙发边儿上，裤子堆在脚底下，下身不着寸缕，刚刚挨过的伤痛感越发强烈，脆弱的暴露在空气里。

“别叫唤啊。”张九龄叹了口气，平静的说完，手掌又利索的搧在臀腿的软肉上，王九龙溃不成军，绝望地痛哭起来，张九龄更狠的一巴掌又盖上去，“闭嘴！”

张九龄面儿上还是冷静的样子，只有手劲儿最大程度地表达了没有消散的怒气，红痕层层叠叠泼在白皙的皮肤上，腿根儿也肿起来，疼痛烙铁似的甩也甩不掉，本来就没有用力按着他，小孩终于受不住挣扎到旁边儿，缩成一团哭得上气不接下气，张九龄低头把手握上又松开，抬头饶有趣味地看着小孩：“还敢跑啊。”

没等人回答就伸手拉他，王九龙从被抓回来没歇过一会儿，这时候不知道哪儿来的勇气，拼命躲着张九龄，死活不愿意趴回去再挨一下，眼泪汪汪的捂着两团烂熟的软肉，一句话都说不出。

这两年王九龙个儿窜得快，站在一起能高了不少，张九龄抱着他站不起来，给他顺了顺后背颇为无奈地商量：“我们去洗澡好不好？”

王九龙闷闷地摇头，攥着张九龄的衣袖不愿动。  
最后还是张九龄打横把人整个儿抱到卧室的浴缸里，仿佛刚刚发狠的人不是自己，什么事儿都没发生似的，说你怎么这么沉。

王九龙被屋里的雾气冲得脸上也湿乎乎的，小鹿似的垂着眼眸，坐着难受轻轻侧着身儿，手也撑在身后。

“手拿过来。”张九龄温和地说。

王九龙又怯生生地把手伸出去，手腕上还粘着一片浴芭的泡泡，奶香浓郁。张九龄握着他的手，把他手指一根根擦干净，像在做什么日常似的自然。

从带回来折腾了半天，擦了眼泪又乱摸，手蹭得脏兮兮的，张九龄从架子上拿指甲刀出来给小孩剪指甲，恨不得直接用酒精棉消毒。

王九龙泡在温暖的水里，由着他摆弄一声儿不吭，浴缸底下的软垫是以前说坐这儿尾椎骨硌得疼，张九龄特意买回来给铺了两层，有次泡澡瘫在里面舒服得快要睡着，吓唬了两句又给买了泡澡的时候定时的小闹钟，贴在浴缸旁边儿的墙上。

王九龙当时看着这个竖着耳朵的卡通闹钟笑弯了眼睛，说这是用来煲汤的时候定时的。

张九龄把人揽过来，手伸到衣服里面摸他腰上软软的肉，说那我再买一个，你给我煲汤好不好。

以前张九龄在外面杀伐决断，不知道干着什么刀尖儿舔血的买卖，回来对王九龙倾尽了温柔，小孩总是一边沉溺其中一边悬着心，现在被发现了反而莫名心安，只是被吓到了，连着好几天见着张九龄大气儿都不敢出，问什么话都乖乖答应。

张九龄进屋来还带着外面的凉气，王九龙把被子裹紧了点儿，就露出一双大眼睛怯生生地瞅他，张九龄想把人从被子里捉出来，看见他这个样子又不忍心，把被角给人掖好。

过去的几年里，张九龄越是温柔王九龙越是整夜整夜的睡不着，经常半夜醒来直接瞪着眼睛躺到天亮，最近在这个不知道是哪儿的床上，几乎是沾枕头就着，睡到昏天黑地。

夜里的世界显得分外静谧，人和人的对话自然变少，沉默可闻，有点儿像老唱片，这一层是人们的无言，下一层是细碎的杂音和雨声。

其实张九龄是天生谨慎小心的人，用人办事儿都前前后后认真查了清楚，这么些年的尊严体面，都在势力范围内平稳地运作着，唯独是碰到王九龙，失了细微的重心就被人钻了空子。

张九龄戴了双鹿纹的皮手套，编着油蜡做旧的边儿，摘了用手背贴上小孩脑门儿，见人被凉意激得直往被子里缩觉得十分可爱，笑着问他：“都几点了还不起。”

王九龙前两天儿身上没好利索，现在养了几天，伤好了精神倒是后返劲儿地明白过来，总是一副老鼠见了猫的感觉。

张九龄闲散地看了眼外面的天，拿起一个小盒子把玩，坐在床边儿半天没说话，看小孩越来越往后躲，终于开口问他：“楠楠，你一共和他联系过几次？”

王九龙吞了吞口水，继续悄悄往床里面挪，斟酌着说：“联，联联系过，两次……”

张九龄眯起眼睛，略带危险地凑过去看他，说：“给你机会可得抓住啊。”

“三次……哥哥……我联系过三次……”小孩再不敢胡说，老老实实承认，说得前言不搭后语。

“嗯，三次，咱们也分三次把账清了，你看行吗？”张九龄说得云淡风轻，王九龙却瞬间满脸哀求，瞪着眼睛看他。

“我，不行……”

听着他小动物似的叫唤，张九龄深深叹了口气，知道日子里细皮嫩肉养着的小朋友受不了这些污糟的玩意儿，可是他做不到直接把人拉到刑堂公事公办，也做不到就这么算了。

“楠楠，我跟你说慢慢儿熬着，你当我开玩笑呢。”说着还怕把人吓着似的，摸了摸小孩头发，声音却是肃穆，直听得人心惊胆颤。

张九龄把盒子拆开，露出个鲜红色的口球，不大不小，做得精致，束带也是红色的，上面压出了一排细密的小孔，最后连着一个环扣，张九龄拎起来看了看，简单地命令他：“张嘴。”

张九龄耐心很好，就跟他耗着，直看得王九龙眼角染上云霞，汪着浅浅的泪听话张开嘴才将口球给他戴上，束带系到脑后又按在床边儿剥了裤子，手指浅浅探入小孩身后的私密处。

“呜呜……”

没有润滑蹭得难受，王九龙往旁边儿躲了躲，立马被一巴掌打得哽咽出声儿，快要激出眼泪来，张九龄看他夹着腿紧张兮兮地样子，干脆直接往刚养好的屁股上盖巴掌，权当热身了。

小孩被疼得身子往下沉，又被人握着腰拎回来，肉鼓鼓的小屁股就着里慢慢颜色变重，还轻轻地哆嗦，张九龄见他绷着劲儿，简单地命令：“腿分开！”

不管他呜呜咽咽地不愿意，张九龄把人箍在怀里，抓着他臀瓣照着中间儿狠扇了几巴掌，小孩疼得仰起头，口腔内壁撑着说不出话，津液也顺着嘴角滴滴点点地往下流。

“唔……嗯……”

纵使手没被绑着也不敢伸过去挡，指节儿顶着着腿侧的皮肉来回分散精神，私密处暴露在空气中，刚挨了几下，穴口就伴着痛感瑟缩着，王九龙快要被这又疼又迷幻的感官逼疯。

张九龄直把本来粉嫩的臀缝也搧得红肿才停下手，拿过来连着一束尾巴的肛塞，悬在娇嫩的小穴上面儿，用手指在壁口不耐烦地扩张。

王九龙被刺激得头脑不清醒，再不肯老实趴这儿，刚躲了一下就又被揽回来，张九龄扯着他腿让他跪趴在床上，冰凉的物件儿顶着柔软的甬道断生生地往里面送，后穴又胀又痛，控制不住紧张地张口闭合。

张九龄也不强迫他，捏住肛塞尾部不再往前推，就这么插进去一半儿留着一半儿让他带着。

没全部塞进去后穴更是坠得难受，王九龙委屈巴巴地跪不住，腰直往下塌，张九龄威胁的照着两团肉挨个儿搧了几巴掌，小孩被打疼了也绷不住，本能的放松臀肉挨着，没几下就受不了挣到一边儿，哪儿都不敢碰，弓着身子悄悄抹眼泪。

张九龄把人捞过来，看他下巴也湿漉漉的，便把脑后的结扣给他解开，提起束带的结扣，口球上还沾着晶粘的水。  
王九龙脱了束缚就开始干呕，大口喘了几下，只觉得小腹都燥热起来，像个孤立无援的小动物，这几天衣服穿得不合身儿，总感觉大一号。

“疼吗？”张九龄问他。

王九龙眼泪汪汪地点头，舌头被刚刚那玩意儿压得酸胀，连带着胃也不舒服。

张九龄安静地看了看他，站起身儿把口球连带挂着的东西都扔给他，说：“把这弄干净了。”

小孩委屈得要命，蜷在床上起不来身，毛茸茸的触感扫在腿根儿搅得心下慌乱，看着这东西就恶心，忍不住哽咽着开口：“你别打我了……”

他肤色白，挨了打的屁股殷红一片，正翘起来对着人，腿根边缘叠着掌痕，臀缝儿里还塞着一股青色的尾巴，小孩羞怯难当，身上都泛起潮红，哀泣着又一遍重复：“你别打我了……我错了……”

“我不用你认错。”

尾巴有点儿沉，湿嫩的小穴就快要把肛塞挤出来，张九龄分开他腿，捏起臀肉拧了一把，把那摇摇欲坠的玩意儿拉出来，小孩难受得哭哭啼啼也不敢动弹，后面的小嘴儿失了撑胀一下子合不拢，张着口颤巍巍得露着可怜。

可真他妈是攒着劲儿的要擦枪走火，张九龄在心里暗暗骂了一句。

从把人拉到郊区打了一通之后，张九龄也哄着养了好几天，一切如常，这天把人拎过来折腾到晚上，又开始过日子似的好吃好喝伺候着。

不同的是这回明着说了还有下一次，王九龙摸清了这个意思，看见他的时候总是暗自担惊受怕，想着没到来的恐惧，焦虑得饭也吃不下。

张九龄见他怂兮兮地样子，半夜搂着他给他讲故事，说希斯德里是一只灵兽，无论对谁都摆出一副狗仗人势的动作，做得行云流水。  
小孩在被子里偷偷揪着他的衣角，问为什么叫希斯德里。  
就只是个名字，张九龄耐心地解释。

然后呢。

它是老祖宗的宠物灵兽，只对他一个人服服贴贴的，没事儿的时候会趴在老祖宗的脚边儿舔他脚趾，或者像马戏团里的狗和熊一样，用后脚站起来向主人作揖示好。

小孩听完久久没有言语，只扯着张九龄衣服的那只手无意识的用了力，张九龄握住他的手，刚想让他闭眼睡觉，就听见王九龙又小声儿问，然后呢。

下次再讲，张九龄说。

哄了好些日子，张九龄又出去了一天，王九龙没手机，对他拿回来的书也没兴趣，整天都在等人回来。  
见张九龄回来又有点儿怕，饭端进来也不从床上下来。

张九龄赶着饭点儿回来的，见他这样子直接把小桌儿拉到床边儿，让他坐床上吃。

郊区的房子平时住着几个亲信，阿姨也是手下人的亲戚，没什么文化，就是会做饭，数东坡肉和糯米排骨做得好，小孩子之前不爱吃，现下看见了透亮的糯米，肉粘粘塌塌的透着香，扁着嘴直愣愣地挪不开眼。

张九龄夹了一筷子喂到他嘴里，温和地说：“之前看你不喜欢，这次特意吩咐把糯米泡软了，荷叶也用米酒浸过，放一起蒸的，光这一盘就得做一上午，尝尝喜欢吗。”

小孩鼓着嘴嚼，吃得满嘴生香，点了点头含糊不清地说喜欢。

“喜欢让阿姨再给你做。”张九龄把筷子递给他。

“你喂我。”王九龙不接那双筷子，小声儿说。

张九龄似笑非笑的，神色悠然，拿起那双筷子从善如流地喂他吃饭，饭桌儿摆在窗户旁边儿抬眼就能看见外面的日落，凑近了还能数清院子里种着几棵海棠树，天色染出满地浓霞，床单上也照进丝丝缕缕的橘色光亮。

王九龙看他心情好，目光有些闪动，可怜巴巴地哀求：“哥哥原谅我吧。”

张九龄答非所问地安慰他：“你先把饭吃了。”

小孩失望地支吾了两声儿也不知道该说什么，只是怵着这几天受的罪不敢不听，张九龄喂一勺他吃一勺，最后实在咽不下去轻轻侧过脸不想张嘴，张九龄哄孩子的耐心一向很好，看他不吃就也放下筷子，把手边的袋子扔给他说：“拆了。”

王九龙接住的时候就觉得心下一沉，直觉不是什么好东西，刚拆开一个角就小心翼翼地放得远远的，怯懦地说：“哥哥要用这个吗……可是我，我真的受不住了……”

余光瞥见那柄漆得发亮的板子浑身不舒服，不敢再看第二眼，不自觉拿起来刚刚喝水的小杯子，张九龄喜欢这些古件儿，走到哪儿看见了就要买，也从来不收着，成套成套的拿出来用，这脱胎填白的小杯握在手里一片寒凉，没一点儿平日里的灵透。

王九龙憋了会儿委屈涌上来，斟酌着开口：“哥哥，哥哥我每天都在怕你知道，我，但是我答应他了，我错了……你原谅我好不好我再也不会做这种事儿……”

张九龄给他擦了擦眼泪，点了点头说：“等会儿再哭，捱过今天这事儿就翻篇儿，不要闹。”

“可是我呜呜……我会疼呜呜……”小孩眼泪擦不尽似的，袖口都沾湿了一小片，明晃晃的大眼睛哀求地看着张九龄，企图从他这儿听到一点儿余地。

“楠楠以后可以听话吗。”

小孩泪眼婆娑的缓不过劲儿来，好不容易憋住了不哭，抽噎着去拽张九龄的袖子，忙不迭地点头，这话以前听过好多次，每次都说得温柔，从来没有像今天一样砸在心上。

“不多，就打十下。”张九龄拿着尺子一下一下轻轻的敲着自己掌心，跟他商量。

檀木侧雕花，亮漆面的板子，以前根本没出现过，张九龄现找人做的，送到自己手里也不愿拆，看着心烦，直接把这项工作交给了小朋友。

显然王九龙没有领会到他的良苦用心，看着这个板子厚重的材质就觉得浑身疼，胸脯深深浅浅地喘气儿，迟迟不愿点头。

张九龄等了半天，见他死盯着这板子不开口，干脆把人拽到腿上，剥了裤子用板子压在还没好利索的皮肉上，引得人轻轻战栗。

上次打的那几下留着暗黄色的印儿，张九龄摩挲了几下，用了七成的力，照着臀腿那儿的皮肉重重搧了一记。

“呜……啊！呜呜……”王九龙受不住这个程度，直冒冷汗，缓了半天才憋闷地叫：“轻，轻点儿吧，哥……”

“啪！”

“啪！”

接着两下还是叠着最初的印子，王九龙又惊又惧，疼得两腿直晃，轻轻绷着臀肉不敢动弹。

“哎……哥哥我，我再不敢了……”

话音儿没落地连着两记狠厉地落下来，清清楚楚盖着前面的伤，五板抽下来只留下了一道儿横着的红痕。

王九龙堪堪忍着疼，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落下来，床单都沾湿了一小片，伤心得不行，伤盖着伤，十下捱过臀腿相间的地儿肿了一指来高，殷红胀痛。

小孩痛极，捂着伤处要了命似的哭抖着说：“我，我要走……你让我走……”

“哎，你这孩子。”张九龄眼神阴戾，大力捏着王九龙的下颌关节，“再说一遍？”

“我要走……我不要跟着你了……”

看着小孩悲愤难过的眼睛，张九龄给他把衣服穿好，扬声招呼来手下的人，沉着脸说：“关起来，这谁受得了！”

王九龙脑子嗡嗡直响，胸口一起一伏，扑上来死死抱着张九龄的胳膊不放，眼睛通红。

“过三天就放你出来。”张九龄看了眼刚刚跟自己耍横的小玩意儿，冲随从挥了挥手，说：“赶紧的。”

“呜……哥……张九龄！”张九龄心脏病都快被喊出来，眼见着小孩被拉走才缓缓呼出一口气稳了心神儿，等听不见声儿了，直挺挺地往后倒在床上，被窝还是热的，被子上也是一股子清甜的味儿，抬手看了看表，突然很想就这么睡会儿。

王九龙从来都害怕一个人待着，更别提是一个人被关在漆黑狭小的密室里。  
扒着门框也不管用，一路被扯着关进了这间屋子里，王九龙又惧又气，喊得嗓子都变了调儿。

这间屋子连窗户都没有，只在高处的房角儿装了个排风，唯一的物件儿是正对着门放着案几，上面摆了个锤胎鎏金蟠龙纹熏炉，染得屋子里云丝幽幽地绕着青烟。

小孩被门关上的声音吓得一哆嗦，郊区的房子自己以前没来过，从卧室到这间暗室都挣扎了半天，也不知道外面是什么，就算张九龄想把自己饿死在这屋里也很容易。

这么想着又觉得自己可笑，张九龄还用得着把自己饿死。

屋里一片漆黑，又干又燥，刚刚哭得眼睛难受，狠狠擦了把眼泪缓了好半天，还是什么都看不见，黑暗里只能恍惚看到一个红点，这味道应该是燃的香，小孩轻轻把自己团在墙角，小心翼翼地喘了口气儿。

张九龄在屋里干躺到了后半夜，坐起身又看了看表，便走到暗室里去寻他。

待得不清楚时间的小孩抱着腿坐在角落里，张九龄走过去，无言地在他面前蹲下。

王九龙半天都没抬头，直到张九龄伸手抱他才鼻音浓重地小声儿说：“你故事还没给我讲完。”

张九龄有些怅然，黑暗里闻到禅香隐隐，想起来有次出门前自己也是对着佛龛拜了拜，结果小孩闻见味儿就说心慌，怎么给解释都不听，死活不让人走出去半步，发起狠来说阳寿有尽时但他妈的生命永恒，这种话哄谁都行只有我不行，人都没了，还怎么论肉身已灭精神长存。

记忆里唯一一次王九龙跟自己这么不要命似的闹起来，当时不知道那天他第一次和对家通信儿，心智不稳不知道怎么补救，慌乱中只顾口不择言地阻挠。

不过张九龄确实因为他言辞激烈心里不知什么塌了一片，改了交易的时间和地点，现在想来，人这一世不管什么事儿，终有一天都会暴露在光里，无穷无尽的光，滔滔不绝的光。


End file.
